


Tighten Up

by Dopecarmilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Power Play, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Bondage, SuperCorp, Wives, daddy!kara in ch 4, mostly top!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopecarmilla/pseuds/Dopecarmilla
Summary: Kara and Lena roleplaying. Lena has been a bad girl and who better to punish her than National City's favorite hero.





	1. Tighten Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this sin when I should be finishing my other fic. I've just had such a rough week I was in the complete wrong headspace for it. Also I hope the tags are okay, lemme know if they're not. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Lena doesn’t even look up as she hears boots land on her balcony.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you but that door’s not really an entrance. Why are you here this time Supergirl? Another lecture?” The ice in Lena’s voice would’ve struck fear into the heart of a lesser being.

Supergirl walks through the open balcony door, hands on her hips and stands next to Lena’s desk. “Lena, I was never trying to lecture you. I’m trying to help you. I know what you’ve been doing and I just need you to see that you’re better than this, you have so much more to offer the world than following in your families footsteps.”

Lena stands up to face the hero in front of her, glad she wore her tallest heels today so she was just about eye level.

“And what would you know about me, hm? You show up here all high and mighty and just expect me to fall on my knees for you?” Lena raises an eyebrow and takes a slow step closer until their faces are just inches apart. “Well the only way your going to get this Luthor on her knees is if you make her..”

“It doesn’t have to be this way Lena.”

Lena’s eyes narrow, “Oh Supergirl, it really does.” 

Lena hears a low growl from the hero in front of her and before she knows it she’s being kissed hard, strong hands pull her waist in close.

So this is what happens when you bait a god.

Supergirl’s kiss is hungry and fierce. Lena tries to control herself but it’s no use as she feels the wetness between her legs grow as strong hands roam her body.

Suddenly Lena finds herself pressed facedown atop her own desk, legs spread out by an insistent knee.

“I tried to do this the easy way Lena, maybe I can’t stop you but I can certainly punish you.” Supergirl caresses Lena’s round ass before hiking her skirt up to her waist, revealing a red lace thong that was completely soaked.

“Do your worst, Supergirl.”

“Oh I intend to Ms. Luthor.”

Lena gasps as she feels a firm hand slide in between her legs, “You won’t be needing this any longer.” Supergirl rips Lena’s thong off, exposing her to the cold air of her office. She feels the wetness drip down her thighs and she tries not to squirm under the hand holding her down on the desk.

“You’re so wet for me Ms. Luthor. It would appear you’re nothing more than a dirty little slut.” Supergirl smacks the white skin of Lena’s ass, just grazing her sopping folds. Lena cries out at the contact, pleasure coursing through her body. She has no time to regain her composure as Supergirl’s hand comes down again in the same spot. Then once more but this time she makes direct contact with Lena’s quivering center.

“I can’t take it anymore!” Lena sobs out.

“What can’t you take Lena, tell me.”

“I-I need you inside me! Make me your dirty little slut Supergirl, just fuck me!” 

Supergirl moans, she loves hearing Lena beg for it.

“Finally, a little honesty out of you.” Supergirl grins in anticipation as she swirls two fingers around Lena’s entrance. She takes in the sight of her squirming hips, the picture of neediness.

Supergirl thrusts into Lena all the way to her last knuckle. Lena arches her back and cries out,”Fuck yes! Make me yours!”

Supergirl shows no mercy as she hammers into Lena from behind, incorporating some super speed as Lena screams for more.

Lena was being consumed by the sensation of Supergirl taking her, unable to think of anything but the delicious pressure building between her legs. She felt as though she could explode at any moment. 

But Supergirl wasn’t finished. Never slowing her pace between the other woman’s legs she scoops her up and faces them towards the balcony window. The sun had gone down and the glass had become quite reflective.

“Hands on the glass Lena, I want you to see how wrecked you are for me. I want you to watch yourself cum under my hands.”

Lena wordlessly obeys and watches herself getting fucked by the hero behind her. Supergirl adds another finger inside Lena and reaches around with her free hand to stroke Lena’s neglected clit. The feeling send shockwaves through her body and tears form in her eyes as her orgasm begins building towards a crescendo.

“You look so beautiful when you’re coming undone Lena. Just let go baby.”

The words send Lena tumbling over the edge as she cums around Supergirl’s fingers and her legs give out. Strong arms hold her up as she rides out one of the most intense orgasms she’s ever had.

“S-strawberry,” Lena whimpers out their safe word and immediately feels herself laying on top of Kara, soft kisses being pressed into her forehead, cheeks and neck.

“Are you okay Le? I wasn’t too rough was I?” 

“You were perfect, as always my love. Take me home?”

Kara smiles and grabs her ring from a hidden pocket, slipping it back on before scooping her wife up in her arms and flying her home.


	2. Be Humble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part 2 that even I didn't expect! But this is fun! Please let me know how you feel about it, I'm excepting all prompts and ideas in the comments or in my tumblrs ask box (also dopecarmilla). And yes the chapter title is from Humble by Kendrick Lamar, I'm obsessed and i just love making everything about supercorp lol.

Lena has been planning this scene out for weeks, her and Kara had discussed it a long time ago and Lena’s plan included Kara forgetting about it so the surprise would be as real as possible.

“Well Supergirl, it would seem I’ve finally got the chance to pay you back for that night in my office. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Lena’s voice is smug and sultry.

“You won’t get away with this Luthor, the second I’m out of here you’ll pay for this.”

“Oh you seem to think I’ll be letting you go, well miss high and mighty I think it’s time I humble you..” Lena, suppressing a grin, makes her way over to the door and on the control panel next to it she presses her palm print and keys a five-digit code in. The effect is immediate and she hears Kara’s sharp intake of breath as red sun lamps bathe the room in a low red light and her powers slowly fade away. 

Lena turns back to face the hero and take in the sight of her. She was on her knees in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but the skirt of her supersuit. Her hands were restrained behind her back, for real now that she she no super strength left in her.

Kara’s lips parted at the realization of what Lena’s plan was. She tested the handcuffs and found herself unable to break them. 

“Ms. Luthor what have you done to me?” Kara’s breaths are coming faster now in anticipation.

“Oh I’ve just evened the playing field. I want you to feel everything I’m going to do to you Supergirl. I want you to fully appreciate what it’s like for us mortals under the thumb of gods like you. Except tonight I am the god and you? You will worship me.”

Lena makes her way behind Supergirl and slips a silk blindfold over her eyes. Without her super senses Kara feels completely at the mercy of Lena now. She’s slightly disappointed she can no longer see the lacy black lingerie set that Lena was wearing. She focuses on the senses that are left to her and she hears Lena’s heels clacking toward the chest on the other side of the room.

Lena sees Kara’s head tilt as she follows the sound of her movements, smirking she decides to take her time. She leisurely peruses her options. Hmm wax tonight? No, that was far too gentle. Lena wanted this night to be memorable for Kara so she had to go all out. Lena plucks the black leather riding crop out with a grin.

She walks slowly back until she is standing in front of the hero. Lena slowly bring the end of the crop up to brush Kara’s lips. Kara opens her mouth in surprise at the feeling, she smells the leather and opens her mouth to let it in. She swirls her tongue around the end of the crop.

Lena moistens at the sight of Supergirl with a riding crop in her mouth. She pulls it out and trails it down Kara’s jaw to trace her collarbone then down to her nipples. The wet leather slides over the tightening bud. Lena flicks her wrist and it comes down over the dusky pink nipple. Supergirl gasps at the contact. But gasps are not good enough for Lena. Her goal tonight is volume and she refuses to be disappointed.

Lena begins setting a rhythm, slowly at first, the tip of the crop striking all over Supergirl’s breasts, every few strokes making contact with a painfully hard nipple.

Kara can feel herself dripping onto the floor, she had been prepared to try her hardest to play out the scene but with every stroke of the crop she felt herself slip deeper into the mindset of a submissive. Wanting Lena to own and take care of every inch of her body. 

Lena is satisfied with the sight of Kara’s heaving breasts, red under her touch. She grabs a fistful of blonde hair and makes Kara stand up on shaky legs. 

Kara feels herself guided to her feet then thrown down onto the king bed. She’s bent at the waist, hands still restrained. Lena relishes the sight of Supergirl completely at her mercy. She flips up the red skirt and admires the curve of Kara’s muscular ass. 

She slowly walks from the bed back to the drawers but wastes no time now and selects a brand new flogger she had bought in anticipation of this moment. She smacks the fronds into the palm of her hand and saunters back over to Kara, who is dripping at this point.

Lena gently brushes the ends of the flogger against Kara’s ass. Kara gasps at the contact, feeling her sensitive breasts press down into the fabric of the cotton comforter. She wiggles her hips involuntarily pleading for more sensation.

Lena obliges and lazily swats Kara’s ass with a a gentle rhythm. First one cheek, then the other. She counts six hits before stopping.

“I’m going to hit you 6 more times and you are going to count them and thank me after each one. Am I understood?”

“Y-yes Ms. Luthor.”

Kara is an absolute wreck. Every inch of her skin is sensitive, most particularly her red behind, poised and waiting for the next impact. 

Kara feels as if she’s waiting hours for Lena to strike her, it’s more like minutes but the effect is intense.

“AH! O-One Ms. Luthor, thank you so much!” Kara rasps out.

Lena grins at the neediness in Kara’s voice. She doesn’t delay and brings the flogger down on her again. And again.

Kara is a wreck by the time the sixth hit comes down.

“Please Ms. Luthor.. I-I need you!” Supergirl whimpers. 

“Ah, it appears the arrogant hero has finally been humbled under my touch.” Lena drawls, “Well I told you I’d pay you back Supergirl, I do not plan to disappoint.”

Lena retreats back to the drawers, abandoning the flogger and pulling out the apparatus she had been looking forward to all night. 

She pulls on the harness and adjusts the dildo between her legs. Lena walk back over to a panting Kara. She lines up the tip of the dildo with Kara’s entrance. Kara gasps at the slight contact. Then cries out as Lena slams into her from behind, restrained and blindfolded all she can do is savor the feeling of being filled by Lena.

Lena grabs a fistful of Kara’s hair to pull her head back and expose her throat, Lena wraps her other hand around it and begins thrusting into the hero. 

“You’re going to take all of this Supergirl and you’re going to tell me how much you like it.”

Kara arches her back as hard as she can manage, “Fuck y-yes Ms. Luthor, make me yours!”

Lena doubles her speed at Kara’s words and begins sloppily kissing all across her muscular back.

Kara feels the exquisite buildup begin between her legs, Lena’s increased pace making her feel all the more intensely. She aches to touch Lena and the feeling only increases her arousal as she struggles in the handcuffs. Lena’s hands are strong on her throat as she is pounded into.

Finally the sensation is just too much and Kara’s sensitive skin is bathed in waves of pleasure as her orgasm crashes down upon her.

Red light blinds Kara’s sensitive eyes when the blind fold is pulled of off her. Lena presses the trick release on the handcuffs and begins massaging each of her wife’s wrists.

“I swear I will never get enough of you Kara Zor-El,” Lena whispers as she lays down next to her.

Kara smiles dreamily, “The same goes for you Lena Luthor.”

Kara rolls over so she is cradled in Lena’s waiting arms. She feels safe and happy and she drifts off dreaming of the green eyed angel who was holding her.


	3. Goosebumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved this prompt so much! This chapter is set long before the first two, Kara and Lena have been dating for a few months and this is how the two of them start getting into roleplaying. As usual it's pure smut, enjoy!!!

Kara was absolutely loving how affectionate Lena was being tonight. Ten minutes into Netflix Lena laid her head in Kara’s lap. Kara spent most of the night watching Lena’s face instead of the movie and gently playing with her hair. Kara pouts as Lena moves to get up.

“Babe where are you going?”

“Kara I’m just using the bathroom I’ll be right back, I swear.”

“Okayyy but if you’re getting up maybe you could make yourself useful and grab me some snacks?” Kara playfully asks.

Lena smirks at her and while sauntering off she purrs out, “Yes Sir.”

Lena’s words send a jolt down Kara’s spine, she gulps and waits impatiently for Lena to return, heat slowly rising in her. A few minutes later Lena comes back and Kara can’t wait any longer. In a second she’s got Lena pressed up against a wall.

“Fuck the snacks.” Kara growls before kissing Lena with a passionate fury. Lena moans into her mouth and puts her arms around Kara’s neck as Kara pulls her legs up so Lena is wrapped around her. After a few minutes Lena needs to come up for air so Kara starts kissing that spot under Lena’s ear that drives her wild.

“Not to complain but what the hell brought this on,” Lena pants out breathlessly.

“I want you to call me that again..” Kara whispers.

“Call you what?” Lena thinks for a second and smiles, “Oh my god is this because I called you Sir? Is it like a thing for you?”

Kara looks up, a little bashful, “ Yeah, I guess it kinda is. It’s okay if it’s too weird for you..”

“Not at all, especially if it gets you like this.. Sooo what else does Sir like?” Lena asks in her most innocent voice.

Kara groans as Lena bites her lip, she reaches up and grabs a fistful of Lena’s hair to pull her head to the side and press more hot kisses into her neck. 

“I like it when you’re a good girl for me, can you be my good girl Lena?”

Lena feels herself get even wetter at Kara’s words and she involuntarily grinds up against Kara’s abs.

“Yes Sir, I want to be your good girl.” Lena is surprised at how much she was enjoying this.

Kara speeds them into the bedroom and sets Lena down at the foot of the bed. 

“Undress for me baby girl, slowly..”

Lena’s eyes are hooded and she never looks away from Kara as she slips her blouse over her head revealing a lacy red bra. She slowly turns around and bends over as she shimmies out of her skirt to reveal a matching thong, she wiggles her ass a little before standing back up. She unclips her bra and slides it off slowly as she turns back around to face Kara on the bed. Kara’s gaze is intense and her breaths are coming faster after watching Lena’s little show. Lena finally slides her soaked thong down her legs. She looks up shyly at Kara, “What next?”

Suddenly Kara is behind her, Lena’s breath catches in her throat as Kara’s hand strokes her wet center once before bring the same hand up to her mouth to taste Lena.

“Such a good girl, so wet for me already.” 

“Y-yes I want to be so good for you Sir.” Lena is panting now, aching for more contact.

Kara turns Lena’s head so they’re face to face, “I want to show you how good you taste baby.” She presses a soft kiss to Lena’s lips so she can taste herself.

“I think you deserve a reward now baby girl. Bend over on the bed for me.”

Lena whimpers at the thought of Kara watching her present herself. She leans over the edge of the bed and licks her lips in anticipation. Kara takes a moment to admire the view before walking over and firmly palming Lena’s ass with both hands. Lena feels her wetness dripping down her legs.

Lena whines, feeling needier by the second as Kara takes her time, admiring the curve of Lena’s ass.

“Patience baby, I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good.” Kara’s hand dips down to Lena’s wet heat and slowly pushes a finger inside of her. Lena rocks her hips back eager for more.

“Mmm such a greedy girl, I bet you could take even more.” Kara adds another finger and slowly pumps in and out of Lena.

“Please, Sir I want more! I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!” Lena cries out.

This really sets Kara off, she grabs Lena by the hair again and pulls her head back, “I like when you beg and since you asked so nicely I’m gonna give you exactly what you want.”

Lena gasps as she feels Kara add another finger and begin to increase the tempo, gripping Lena by the hair she begins to set an almost inhuman pace. Lena’s back is fully arched and she can feel her walls tightening around Kara’s fingers.

It isn’t long before Lena can feel the building pressure deep in her stomach, Kara had filled her completely and she was already so close to the edge.

“I-I think I’m gonna cum!” She gasps out.

“Not yet, good girls do as they’re told.”

Lena feels tears start to form in her eyes as she tries to hold out a little longer, but she was bursting for a release.

“Please S-sir!” Lena cries.

“Cum for me baby.”

Lena screams as her orgasm washes over her, she’s bucking against Kara’s strong hand. She releases Lena’s hair and Lena collapses into the soft comforter, unable to hold herself up as waves of pleasure wash through her shaking body.

Kara slowly pulls out of Lena, superspeeds herself out of her own clothes and maneuvers the two of them so that Lena is laying on Kara’s chest as she catches her breath.

“You are so amazing Lena.” Kara presses kisses into the top of Lena’s head.

Lena looks up at Kara’s face, eyes slightly glazed over as she returns to herself.

“That was unbelievably hot Kara, I had no idea you were capable of that.” Lena whispers, her voice hoarse from screaming.

“Well I guess there’s still a lot you have to learn about me Ms. Luthor. If you really liked that I may have some other ideas..” Kara says playfully.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been hiding kinky fantasies from me Ms. Danvers?” Lena says with a smirk.

“Maybe just a few.. I didn’t want to scare you off or anything.” Kara says suddenly more serious.

“Oh honey I don’t think anything could ever scare me away from you.” Lena leans up to press a gentle kiss to Kara’s lips and then nuzzle into her neck.

Kara holds Lena tighter as they drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always accepting prompts and any critiques, kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!!


	4. Lust for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Daddy!Kara fic a few of you asked for, it's particularly.. ahem well lets just say I'm back in the dumpster y'all. Written drunk and edited sober, I'm pretty darn proud of this one. Happy Father's Day...

Kara was looking positively dapper in her new tailored suit. Kara had insisted that it was too much but Lena had pleaded, telling her this was more for herself than it was for Kara. She couldn’t argue with that logic so she had given in. Lena had squeezed herself in her tightest low cut red dress and took Kara out to her favorite Italian restaurant. They had a lovely night, topped by Lena surprising Kara by ordering the entire dessert menu for her. By the end of the last slice of Tiramisu the tension was palpable and the two women were itching to get home.

Kara was keenly aware of what day it was, they hadn’t discussed it but Lena had made a point to have this date on Father’s Day. Kara had found out last year how much they both enjoyed this kind of play. It was one of the few things that Lena had suggested and it was Kara’s turn to be surprised at how much that particular word turned her on.

They rode home in silence in the back of Lena’s town car, the only contact was Kara’s firm hand inching up Lena’s thigh. This was a part of the game that Lena enjoyed immensely, the anticipation. She pressed her legs together and waited out the car ride, her mind already in the bedroom.

Just 15 minutes later they were unlocking the door to the apartment. Lena turns as Kara shuts the door. She gently grabs Kara’s tie and strokes the length of it, “Did you have fun tonight, Daddy?” Lena asks sweetly.

Kara feels goosebumps rise on her arms.

“Of course I did. Though I did have to hold myself back from bending you over that table in front of the entire restaurant. You’ve been such a naughty girl, wearing that dress out, you’re barely decent.” Kara traces the cut of Lena’s dress, gently brushing her cleavage.

“I wanted to look extra special for you..” Lena says feigning innocence. She knew exactly what she was doing, Kara gets especially jealous when she adopts this particular persona and she relishes the experience of punishing Lena for any perceived infractions, no matter how small. Lena was more than happy to play her part. She felt so sexy under Kara’s stern gaze.

“You belong to me baby girl, I saw the way that waiter was staring at you, it took all my self control to not throw him through the window.” Kara grabs Lena’s chin and tilts her head up, “Am I going to have to punish you tonight?”

“Please Daddy I didn’t mean to make him stare..”

“It’s too late for apologies princess, now get that ass in the bedroom. I want you ready for me when I come in.” Kara releases her chin and stares at her expectantly.

Lena bites her lip and makes her way into the bedroom kicking off her heels and immediately peeling off the tight red dress, left only in a black thong. She pulls her hair out of the elaborate up do to replace it with a simple ponytail and she kneels at the foot of the bed. She closes her eyes and attempts to control her breathing.

A few minutes later she hears Kara’s footsteps approaching, she hears her walk towards the drawers, briefly rummaging through them before approaching Lena. Then a finger delicately presses into Lena’s lips and she accepts it into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue.

Kara pulls her finger out of Lena’s mouth and Lena gasps as she feel Kara attach clamps onto her nipples, then gently tug at the chain connecting them. 

“You’ve been a bad girl tonight and I plan on teaching you a lesson. Now I want you kneeling on the bed with both hands on the headboard.”

“Yes Daddy,” Lena whimpers before climbing onto the bed. She yelps at the cold steel wrapping around her wrist, just tight enough, as Kara handcuffs one hand, then the other to the headboard. She moans loudly at the feeling of the chain swinging between her breasts.

“Am I gonna have to gag you as well baby girl?”

“No Daddy I’ll be a good girl I swear!” Lena says between heaving breaths.

“We’ll see about that princess.” Kara punctuates the statement with a firm smack on Lena’s ass, causing her to cry out again. Kara smirks at the effect she’s having on Lena after barely even touching her. She savors the sight of her handprint forming on Lena’s pale skin and smiles as Lena arches her back and presses her legs together, hoping to find some relief.

Kara chuckles, “Someone’s eager to be fucked.” She uses a knee to push Lena’s legs apart, “Don’t move or I won’t let you cum tonight.”

Lena uses all of her willpower to obey, she was unbelievably horny and there was no way she’d survive the night if Kara didn’t let her cum.

Kara kept a close eye on her while she slowly undressed. Lena cursed herself for insisting on the 3 piece suit, it looked insanely hot but Kara sure was taking her time getting it off. She focused on the pain of her insanely hard nipples to keep from moving any more. Her breaths coming in sync with the rhythm of the swinging chain.

“Well it looks like you can behave yourself baby girl, but your punishment isn’t over yet..” Kara says as she pulls the strap on to her hips, tightening the straps and adjusting it so the base pressed directly against her clit.

And then Kara is kneeling on the bed behind Lena. “Stay very still, baby girl,” she whispers as she pulls Lena’s thong down to her knees and slides the length of the dildo between Lena’s legs, not yet inside her but sliding against the wetness dripping from Lena’s entrance.

Lena does her best to remain quiet and still but she can’t help the high pitched moan that escapes from her throat.

“Tell me baby, how does that feel?” Kara growls out as she slides the dildo back and forth while palming Lena’s ass.

“So fucking good, I’m so wet for you Daddy! Please I-I can’t take it anymore!” Lena cries out.

“My naughty little girl wants me to fuck her?” Kara lines the head up with Lena’s entrance, “Just to be clear you don’t come without my permission.” Kara slams into Lena and she takes every inch.

Lena can no longer control her volume as Kara repeatedly pumps into her from behind. Kara fixes this by putting her hands over Lena’s mouth, never slowing her rhythm as she muffles Lena’s cries.

“Shh baby I can’t hear how wet you are when you’re making those filthy noises.”

Lena is bucking against Kara’s hips at this point and Kara notices the change in Lena’s moans as they become more high-pitched, signaling she was close to coming.

“Not yet baby girl,” Kara takes her hands off Lena’s mouth to carefully tear the metal of the handcuffs off the headboard. She flips Lena over, never pulling out or breaking the rhythm she’s set. She continues thrusting into Lena as she playfully tugs at the chain attaching both nipple clamps.

“Oh fuck Daddy! It feels so fucking good!” Lena screams out, no longer capable of controlling her volume.

“Theres my good girl,” Kara leans over to leave searing kisses all over Lena’s chest, enjoying the sight of blossoming bruises over soft white skin.

Kara feels the clenching of Lena’s walls and knows she’s so close to cumming, she’s impressed Lena hasn’t asked for it yet. She decides Lena deserves a reward for making tonight all about Kara.

“Baby girl I can feel you’re so close.”

Lena gasps, “I’m so f-fucking close, I don’t think I-I can last much longer!”

“That’s alright baby, I want you to come for me!” Kara grabs the chain between Lena’s breast and rips the clamps off without any warning.

Lena’s screams are music to Kara’s ears as she comes, her walls clamping tight around the dildo. Kara’s hips don’t slow as she grinds her clit into the base, she’s so unbelievably sensitive at this point that the contact is enough to bring her to orgasm only moments after Lena. She collapses on top of her and Lena wraps her arms and legs around a shaking Kara.

The handcuffs clank together as Lena tightens her grip, riding out the remains of her orgasm.

They lay there panting for a few minutes as they regain their senses.

“Looks like I need to start buying handcuffs in bulk.” Lena’s voice is gravelly and adorable.

Kara smiles into her shoulder and says, “I know that’s the tenth pair I’ve ruined but I can’t help myself when I’m inside you baby.”

Lena melts at her words and smiles sleepily, “I forgive you, Daddy.”

Kara moans at the words and shudders a little as she pulls out of Lena and disentangles herself from the strap on and throw it across the room. Lena sighs at the feeling of emptiness.

Kara nestles herself into Lena’s shoulder and Lena whispers “Happy Father’s Day..”


	5. Come and Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I haven't forgotten about this fic! I did this one pretty quickly off a prompt to get myself back into it, I hope you like it!

Kara made her way past security up to the top floor of L-Corp, the elevator doors open and she sees the empty desk that Jess usually occupies. She’s usually there at least until Lena leaves for the night but it would seem she was sent home early in light of tonight’s plan. Kara silently thanks Lena for thinking ahead. Jess definitely would’ve been confused at Kara’s wardrobe choice for the night. 

She had dug out her brightest pastel colored cardigan with a skirt to match, the likes of which she hadn’t worn since she was just an assistant, inspiring some of Cat’s most impressive eye rolls.

Kara straightens up, taking a deep breath as she knocks on Lena’s office door. 

“Come in.”

Kara strolls into the CEO’s office with as much confidence as she can muster while dressed in the clothes that brought her back to the times when she acted so timid on purpose.

Lena didn’t look up as Kara made her way into the office. 

“You requested a meeting Ms. Luthor?” Kara asks.

Lena waits almost a minute before responding, letting Kara fidget as she finishes up her notes on the quarterly report.

“Why yes Ms. Danvers thank you for joining me, please have a seat,” she says gesturing to the waiting chair, “I’m sure you have heard the rumors of me purchasing a controlling stake in CatCo?”

Kara struggles not to get lost in those emerald green eyes as she responds, “Well, actually I try not to pay attention to rumors, they mostly distract from the truth.”

Lena chuckles, “In this case you do yourself a disservice since just two days ago I did exactly that. CatCo is effectively under my leadership, it hasn’t been announced yet but I’m sure you will be discreet as long as needed?”

Kara’s eyes widen, “O-oh of course Ms. Luthor, whatever you need!”

Lena smiles and her voice gets lower, “You see that’s exactly what I wanted to hear from you Ms. Danvers. I expect a certain level of excellence from my employees and I’m just not sure that you can live up to my standards.”

“Oh I’m sure I can! I’ll do whatever it takes, I swear I’ll be the most tenacious reporter on staff Ms Luthor.”

Lena smiles at her, “Follow me Ms. Danvers.”

Kara sets her notepad down on the desk as she follows Lena out onto the balcony. The view is breathtaking, National City at sunset was sprawled out before them. L-Corp towered over the surrounding buildings providing a view that was unlike any Kara had seen while not patrolling the area as Supergirl. To this day the skyline of her beloved city never failed to take her breath away.

Lena watched as Kara took the view in and heaved a deep breath before gesturing to the patio furniture she had recently furnished her balcony with. 

Kara sat down and nervously fidgeted with her glasses before looking back up at Lena who had never looked away from her.

“You mentioned you’ll do whatever is takes Ms. Danvers,” Lena untucks her blouse from her skirt, “I intend to find out how far ‘whatever’ means for you.”

Lena dips a hand beneath the waist band of her skirt while holding eye contact with Kara, whose mouth drops open at the sight. Lena pulls her hand back up to her mouth, tasting herself. She closes her eyes momentarily, savoring the knowledge that Kara was watching her do this. She releases her fingers from her mouth with a pop.

“What do you think Ms. Danvers? Is this something you could help me with?”

“Oh. Y-yes Ms. Luthor, I would very much like to help you with that.” Kara’s darkening eyes betray just how much this idea appeals to her.

“Mmm wonderful, perhaps we can start right now?” Lena approaches Kara who is still seated, she places one leg up on a chair leg and Kara tentatively brings her hands up to push Lena’s skirt up her hips until she was completely exposed, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Kara moans deep in her throat, “You certainly are confident.”

Lena smiles, “I have no reason not to be,” she fists her hand into Kara’s blonde locks, “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Kara’s eyes become hooded as she leans in with Lena’s hand guiding her mouth. She presses a long, slow lick all the way up Lena’s entrance. Lena throws her head back at the delicious contact.

“Fuck yes,” she whispers out as Kara’s tongue goes to work on her. 

Lena grinds her hips into Kara’s face, never relinquishing her grip on her hair. Kara buries her tongue deep into Lena’s wetness, grabbing her ass to pull her as close as possible. Lena sets the pace as she rides Kara’s eager tongue.

Finally Kara can’t take it any longer, she pulls away from Lena’s pussy but before she can complain Kara has her straddling her lap. She plunges two fingers into Lena’s dripping entrance.

Lena gasps at the feeling of being filled and starts eagerly pumping her hips onto Kara’s strong fingers. 

“Do you like that Ms. Luthor? Do you like the way I fuck you?” Kara asks as she curls her fingers to push against Lena’s g-spot.

Lena gasps at the sensation and gazes down at Kara, hips gyrating with a renewed fervor.

“Honestly I didn’t expect this from you- Ah!- Ms. Danvers, don’t you dare fucking stop!”

Kara grins and picks up her pace while pulling Lena’s face down into a sloppy kiss. She then moves her hand down to circle a thumb over Lena’s engorged clit while continuing her pace, thrusting inside of her. Lena throws her hands around Kara’s shoulders, grasping at the ridiculous pastel cardigan and she rides Kara’s hand.

Lena’s cries are muffled by Kara’s tongue in her mouth as she finally comes, riding strong fingers as each wave of pleasure smothers her almost overwhelmingly 

Her body finally shudders to a stop,”Don’t pull out baby, I want to feel you inside me a little longer.”

Kara smiles, “Of course, I’m not going anywhere.” Kara sheds her persona of the once shy Kara and presses firm kisses over the porcelain skin of her love.

The shudders begin to subside as Lena catches her breath, she slowly lifts herself off Kara’s fingers and settles herself in her lap.

The sun had finally set by the time they were finished and they both enjoyed the view until Lena started yawning.

Kara chuckled, “I’d say it’s time I get you home, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena smiles as she nuzzled deeper into Kara’s embrace, “I’m all yours Ms. Danvers, take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critiques and suggestions are super appreciated!!!


End file.
